Le CyberCafé de Pré au Lard
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel dans l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne magique. En effet, depuis peu un cyber-café avait ouvert ses portes à Pré-au-Lard et ceci donc à quelques kilomètres à peine du Collège Poudlard. Qu'allait-il advenir de la jeunesse magique qui allait être pour la première fois confronter à cette technologie ? PARODIE
1. Un CyberCafé

**Titre**: Le Cyber-café de Pré-au-Lard

**Auteurs**: Picotti et Elizabeth Mary Masen

**Rating**: T

**Genre(s)**: Humour/Spoof

**Disclaimer**:

-L'histoire appartient à Picotti et Elizabeth Mary Masen

-Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à J.

Cette ficparodique est né d'une conversation avec Picotti où nous en sommes venus à parler de ce que nous trouvions affreux dans une fic et nous avons décider d'écrire cet OS pour exorciser les effets pervers de ce genre de textes. C'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi, mais c'était amusant à écrire. Les produits mentionnés dans la fic : le shampoing Dupe, les croquettes CroKneaz et le livre Tentaculinaire sont disponibles dans la galerie DeviantART d'Elizabeth.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel dans l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne magique. En effet, depuis peu un cyber-café avait ouvert ses portes à Pré-au-Lard et ceci donc à quelques kilomètres à peine du Collège Poudlard. Qu'allait-il advenir de la jeunesse magique qui allait être pour la première fois confronter à cette technologie ?

Harry et Hermione avaient décidés de s'y rendre. Ron ne les avaient pas suivis, il était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une indigestion. La bisque de homard de la veille au soir lui était restée sur l'estomac. Harry pensait que l'alliance avec le pudding au chocolat était plutôt infructueuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione, elle, pensait que c'était surtout un prétexte pour ne pas devoir la complimenter sur sa nouvelle mini-jupe à paillettes. Et elle avait tort, la mini-jupe à paillette ne lui allait pas aussi bien que son ancienne minirobe rose, Ron l'a préférait en rose même si la plus belle couleur à ses yeux était le vert Serpentard de la robe de son amant.

Le pudding au chocolat en lui-même n'avait pas été la perte du Gryffondor mais le nappé de la sauce bisque du homard avait été l'une de ses pires idées. Hermione s'en souviendrait probablement toute sa vie, d'autant que Ron avait la particularité d'étaler son menu sur ses chemises. Elle en était sûre, il mangeait comme un véritable porc, c'était une honte, à croire que Molly l'avait élevé chez les sombrals.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle profita de ce dimanche matin en compagnie d'Harry pour aller visiter ce nouveau cyber-café. Drago lui au moins, savait se tenir à table. Le prince des Serpents ne confondait pas la fourchette à dessert avec la fourchette à escargots. Qui plus est, le blond de ses cheveux platine était mille fois plus éblouissant que le cuivre de ceux de Ron.

Non, sincèrement, on ne pouvait même pas espérer les comparer. C'était en tout cas un point sur lequel Harry et Hermione s'entendaient. Les meilleurs amis étaient effectivement d'accord, de plus la préfète-en-chef trouvait que son homologue masculin était bien plus compétent au lit que cet idiot de Weasley.

Ses cheveux, lavés avec la potion Délicatessoie conférait à Drago un charme en comparaison du quel le Dungbumb de Weasley était encore plus pestilentiel que de nature. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, le Dungbumb devrait davantage servir au récurage des toilettes.

C'était de toute façon ce que Hermione avait dit à Ron quand elle avait dû justifier de la raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à partager ses appartements privés avec Drago et non pas avec lui, le tout pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry qui allait devoir trouver un moyen autrement différent et pour rencontrer son amant en cachette.

Cela avait vraiment peiné l'élu, il allait devoir se contenter des douches des vestiaires du terrain de quidditch pour coucher avec son ami Serpentard. Le lion n'avait pas révélé à sa meilleure amie qu'il couchait avec son meilleur ami, là était le problème.

Et il n'allait de toute façon pas le lui révéler parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, Hermione avait bien changé pendant l'été et entré la mini-jupe, l'iPod et sa nouvelle capacité à répondre aux profs, elle ne gardait plus beaucoup de temps pour les émois de celui qui allait devoir sauver le monde.

Quel manque de déférence !

Hermione avait pris des cours de maquillage à la Catin High School aux Etats-Unis et avait volé la virginité de la plupart des jeunes américains du collège voisin. L'été l'avait transformé, les 6 semaines de shopping avaient fait des miracles.

Les quelques sorts qu'elle avait appris grâce à sa nouvelle baguette en poil de vélane étaient également pour quelque chose. De fille peu soucieuse de son apparence, elle était devenue la superbe bimbo qui faisaient tourner toutes les têtes et faisaient jalouser toutes les filles.

Tous les garçons étaient en pamoison devant elle, même Snape était tombé sous le charme. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour repousser ses avances. Et celle de l'arrière-grand-père d'Harry aussi.


	2. Deux CyberCafés

Arrière-grand-père que peu connaissaient en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Mais il avait préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, en rapport principalement avec cette histoire d'abandon chez les Dursley.

On a beau être un sorcier génial, on a quand même quelques squelettes dans son placard.

Certains de la taille d'Hagrid et d'autres plus insignifiants, mais le fou citronné était complétement gaga de son arrière-petit-fils mais n'avait pu s'en occuper en raison de ses voyages récurrents aux Bahamas et à Ibiza avec le professeur McGonagall.

Leur amour se devait d'être tenu secret car bien peu pourraient comprendre l'étendue de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre pour... les pelotes de laine en pure laine de mérinos.

Comment pouvaient-ils se faire comprendre dans ce monde de brutes tout synthétique.

Aucune chance assurément. D'où les Bahamas et Ibiza parce que rien ne vaut une bonne pelote sous un soleil de plomb.

Tout le monde était d'accord avec cela et certains vidéos avait fait les choux gras de TP2S (Transmission Par Satellite Sorcière) pendant des semaines.

D'ailleurs, la rumeur voulait que Dumbledore et McGonagall fussent à l'origine de l'installation du cyber-café ce qui, en soi, était totalement faux. Comme tous les autres, ils avaient été surpris de cette nouveauté. Surpris mais aussi particulièrement intéressés. L'affaire leur semblait très prometteuse.

Ils allaient faire payer les élèves, et elle pourrait offrir à Noël la potion pour faire grandir une certaine partie de l'anatomie à son amant, Filius Flitwick.

C'était vrai que son ascendance gobelin était par bien des côtés très avantageuses mais pour ce qui était de la bagatelle, le petit bonhomme laissait tout de même à désirer et McGonagall était une chatte dans les règles de l'art, au moment opportun, elle se voulait tigresse.

En effet, le nez de Filius était bien trop court, et cela avait le don de perturber Minerva, surtout qu'elle avait connue mieux avec son ancien amant, Tom Jedusor dans les années 40.

On disait de lui qu'il avait le nez fin et c'était une chose pour laquelle elle était tout à fait d'accord. Le malheureux l'avait cependant bien payé depuis son retour à la vie. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que la magie noire l'ait amputé de son si noble appareil olfactif.

Si noble appareil olfactif qui lui avait permis bien des conquêtes. Maintenant, il couchait seulement avec Bellatrix mais le mieux était quand Nagini venait les rejoindres, ce sans quoi il ne pouvait être heureux.

En effet, le serpent servait principalement de boudin de porte, il empêchait les courants d'air de ses glisser par les interstices. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que le nouvellement nommé Lord Voldemort détestait, c'était bien d'avoir froid au moment où il se déshabillait.

Il ne risquait pas de s'en enrhumer depuis qu'il n'avait plus de nez. Mais les courants d'air au moment de se déshabiller, c'était absolument détestable.

La chair de poule sur quelqu'un qui se revendiquait serpent, non, sincèrement, ce n'était pas classe.

Et c'était donc tout ceci qui avait poussé tout notre petit monde à se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard ce dimanche matin alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, que les nuages cheminaient et que Ron tentait de faire passer son indigestion à l'infirmerie.

Les sombrals hennissaient dans la forêt interdite et Neville et Luna rejoignirent Harry et Hermione en se tenant la main. Les deux étant un peu ébouriffés.

Certainement à cause de l'absence de vent songea Hermione qui s'employait de plus en plus à passer pour une idiote. Ou bien de sa nouvelle mini-jupe à paillette. Pour se donner de la contenance, elle branche son iPod sur une musique de Britney Spears, une chanteuse moldue qui, à son sens, avait tout compris à la vie.

Britney était une philosophe digne de ce nom, et son chihuahua croisé caniche était juste adorable.

Hermione l'avait bien compris. Ils se dirigèrent tous d'un pas allègre vers le bâtiment d'un rose flashant. Quelques petites blagues sortaient ici et là au sujet de ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans le café.

"Du café". avait suggéré Harry.

Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

En effet, personne ne voulait croire qu'un cyber-café puisse vendre quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que du café. Et en franchissant la porte, ils ne furent pas déçus.

"Ils vendent des... des... c'est quoi au fait ?"

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre à Neville.


	3. Trois CyberCafés

Derrière un comptoir se tenait une jeune femme, assise devant un ordinateur. Elle distribuait aux nouveaux arrivants des cartes en échange de quelques gallions. Il était visiblement question de connexion, de "hé mécène" et d'inter-ness. Ou nett, personne n'avait réellement compris.

Intermess, c'était plutôt ça .A côté des drôles de machines bleues; il y'avait un rouleau d'essuie-tout, de peur que ces messieurs ne puissent contenir leurs larmes face à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Harry et Hermione se poussèrent du coude pour être le premier à arriver sur place. Hermione était cependant plus entraînée à la méchanceté. Elle faucha d'abord les jambes de Luna, détourna l'attention de Neville et poussa Harry sur le côté pour être la première à tendre ses galions.

Elle avait même volé à distance les deux derniers gallions du pauvre Weasley. S'emparant de sa carte, elle se précipita sur une machine rose bonbon.

Pas question de s'installer derrière l'un de ces horribles trucs bleu-serdaigle qui lui rappelait trop le temps qu'elle avait perdu à travailler et à chercher à se bâtir un avenir. Mieux valait au contraire s'amuser et s'assurer une vie misérable, Britney allait d'ailleurs sûrement l'y aider.

Elle tapa donc son code d'entrée, 24626, comme BIMBO. Décidément, ce bleu-serdaigle lui donnait vraiment mal aux yeux.

L'écran s'alluma sur l'image d'un petit sorcier qui agitait la main : Bienvenue au Cyber Café de Poudlard, entez votre pseudo.

Il fallut un long moment à Hermione pour se décider entre : Huffle-Pouf, Bimbo-star, et Mini-Mini-Ouah-Ouah. Mini-Mini-Ouah-Ouah était définitivement un bon pseudo, il allait lui assurer une notoriété digne de celle de Britney.

Elle entra donc son nouveau pseudo et se mit à chercher de nouveaux amis. Elle décida de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici : elle se fia entièrement aux pseudos. Forcément le "Dark-Lord-Of-The-SEx" fut immédiatement inclus à sa liste de contacts.

Il lui inspirait confiance, elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi. Ils seraient très proches, elle en été certaine.

Elle commença donc par lui dire quelques mots :

"Salut, je suis une fille géniale, et toi ? Tu es un mec j'espère ?"

Elle patienta devant son écran, se tordant les mains, attendant sa réponse et priant pour qu'il dise oui.

Une minute passa.

L'écran clignota et la réponse apparut :

"Peut-être"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle s'était demandé si la réponse suggérait du mystère ou plutôt un très gros problème d'identité. Elle refoula ses pensées, les trouvant trop intellos à son goût. Elle tapa donc sa réponse.

"Cool, parce que peut-être que je suis une fille."

Elle priait quand même Britney que ce soit un sémillant jeune homme, elle l'espérait mais se dit que finalement elle s'en fichait. Après tout, si c'était Neville, ça signifierait que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aurait un peu de respect pour lui.

Enfin par pour la première fois, disons plutôt pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle vie qui avait justement commencé à la rentrée scolaire, avec sa désintellectualisation. Le mot lui semblait parfaitement adéquat, justement parce qu'il n'existait pas.

Il se sentirait mieux le pauvre chou, surtout que Luna ne devait pas être une lumière dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ce genre de chose. Ceci dit, Hermione n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre parler de leurs prouesses sexuelles. Seules celles qu'elle partageait avec Drago valaient réellement le coup.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il parlait d'anaconda, Hermione savait maintenant que c'était majoritairement de la vantardise. Ce n'était même pas une vipère, mais la vipère était douée. Et son long nez droit lui conférait bien d'autres avantages.

Durant un court instant, le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans le vague alors qu'elle songeait à l'animal en question. Drago avait tout de même un très joli coup de baguette. L'ennui c'était qu'il semblait avoir quelqu'un en tête et il lui était même arrivé de lui susurrer le prénom d'Harry dans l'oreille. C'était tout de même sacrément vexant.

Une erreur comme ça, ce n'était pas permis. Surtout depuis que Drago lui avait juré sur la tête de Merlin qu'il ne recommencerait plus à coucher avec Harry .Mais il avait récidivé...pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

L'air béat d'Harry en était témoin. Ah, il ne pouvait donc pas continuer à détester les Serpentard celui-là ? Est-ce qu'il était forcé de faire sa révolution identitaire en même temps qu'elle ? C'était tout de même très agaçant.

Le survivant était devenu très présomptueux depuis la rentrée, il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de faire son coming-out quand Hermione admettait enfin son amour pour le sexy Serpentard blond

Il s'était très certainement amouraché de lui pour faire comme elle. Hermione en était presque sûre. De toute façon, c'était elle qui partageait les appartements privés des préfets et la salle de bains spéciale avec Drago et Harry pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Harry avait toujours voulut copier Hermione

Même les cheveux ébouriffés étaient dans ce but.

Mais elle avait mis les holàs quand il avait voulu mettre sa minirobe turquoise dédicacée par Britney. Arguant que le turquoise faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

N'importe quoi. Tout le monde savait que ce qui faisait ressortir les yeux, c'était un bon gros coup à l'arrière du crâne. En tout cas, Hermione le savait. Depuis peu surtout, mais elle le savait quand même. Tout comme la soif du pouvoir faisait tomber le nez et tout comme la transformation en animagus faisait perdre les lunettes.

C'était une vérité que peu de monde savait, mais qu'elle pouvait s'enorgueillir de savoir.

Pendant qu'elle était toute à ses réflexions, son mystérieux interlocuteur avait tenu la discussion tout seul. Il était, semblait-il, en train de lui raconter comme son elfe de maison familial lui avait appris à utiliser la magie elfique à laquelle les sorciers n'avaient normalement pas accès.


	4. Quatre CyberCafés

Parce que son mystérieux interlocuteur n'était que Michael Corner avec qui Ginny était sortie. Elle finit par répondre, ayant su par la rousse, que son balai avait tôt fait de vous mener au septième ciel.

"Arrête de discuter, lança-t-elle, et parle-moi de vraies choses, par Britney !"

Elle en était sûre, avec de tels mots, Michael ne pourrait que se jeter dans ses bras. Elle tendit le cou pour tenter de le trouver dans le cyber-café.

Caché derrière le paravent des consultations privées, il la cherchait du regard sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il se sentait émoustiller pas la situation.

Un petit rire idiot franchit la gorge d'Hermione. Elle le réprima à grand peine en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Non pas qu'elle en ait eu honte, non, mais elle voulait juste faire danser encore un peu Michael. Maintenant qu'il était démasqué, les choses semblaient bien plus délectables.

Elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Et lui envoya un message contenant une proposition indécente.

"Scrabble à six heures ce soir dans le café de madame Piédodu, si tu es un homme, tu ne pourras pas te défiler."

"D'accord mais tu t'occupes des lettres, dans mon jeu il manque le X et les Q."

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Michael l'avait bien mouchée. Elle avait été eue à son propre piège. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

"Je m'occuperai avant tout de ton K, et s'il le faut, je me laisserai aller à te couper les L. A moins, évidement, que tu ne te permettes de respirer mon R, auquel cas, il faudra nécessairement que je me munisse d'un H."

"J'te quitte t'es trop intello pour moi" répondit-il

La rage submergea Hermione. Ça, c'était le summum de l'insulte. Elle se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise en tomba dans un grand fracas qui attira l'attention de tout le monde et à grand cri, elle hurla :

"Michael Corner va te faire..."

Le dernier mot fut emporté par une vague d'exclamations choquées.

Mais Michael avait compris le dernier mot. Et cria à son tour:

"Par toi, ce sera avec plaisir"

L'humiliation d'Hermione était déjà au plus haut mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall intervint, ce fut pire encore.

"Monsieur Corner, Miss Granger, veuillez ne pas proférer de telles promesses... euh... désirs... euh... menaces, dans ce genre de lieu."

"Vous souhaitez peut-être vous joindre à nous, Professeur" gloussa Hermione "J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les chats"

Ce fut cette fois au tour de McGonagall, McGo pour les intimes, les non intimes et les profanes, d'être soufflée. Elle savait qu'Hermione aimait les chats, en était la preuve Pattenrond. Et celui-ci était justement la cause de l'un de ses derniers émois. Lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leur dernière pelote en laine de mérinos, McGonagall avait cru que jamais plus sa vie ne serait la même.

Elle n'osait accepter l'invitation de peur que d'autres parties viennent se joindre aux réjouissances, et la jalousie de Pattenrond et d'Albus allait être maladive. Albus était d'autant plus jaloux que son balai ne se levait même plus quand une charmante personne l'enfourchait.

L'ennui était qu'elle avait rougie et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle aurait bien eu besoin d'une pelote de laine, d'un verre de lait ou d'un bol de croquettes Minouw pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Mais depuis quelques années, elle préférait les croquettes Krokneaz, aux extraits de poissons nocturnes des landes d'Ecosse. Elle sortit, se drapant dans sa cape et sa dignité et à peine la porte franchit, elle se prit les pieds dans son tartan.

Son étalement au milieu de la chaussée fut évidemment vu de tous. McGonagall poussa même l'un de ces petits cris à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le miaulement, petit cri qui avait failli défriser la barbe d'Albus à bien des occasions. Elle heurta le pavé, se demandant comment elle faisait pour être si petite et tomber de si haut.

Là était le paradoxe de toute sa vie. Même quand on est petit, on tombe toujours de haut. Il faudra qu'elle demande à Rolanda à l'occasion.

Trop honteuse pour se relever, elle se transforma instantanément en chat et s'enfuit à toute allure en direction de l'école, entendant désespérément les hurlements de rire de tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans le cyber-café.

En effet dans sa précipitation, elle avait mal récitée la formule et se retrouvait affublée d'une queue en tartan Burberry au lieu de l'habituel aux couleurs du clan McGonagall.

Sûr que la honte allait s'effondrer sur sa famille pour les mille générations à venir. Ceci dit, n'ayant pas d'enfants, ça n'aurait pas dû la gêner plus que ça.

Elle allait être maudite par son arrière-grand-tante maternelle. Avoir attiré l'opprobre et le déshonneur sur le Clan, comment pouvait-elle osée?


	5. Cinq CyberCafés

La pauvre McGonagall détala jusqu'à l'une des pièces du château où plus personne ne se rendait depuis l'ouverture du cyber-café : la bibliothèque, lieu de sagesse, de savoir et surtout de silence. Même madame Pince avait déserté l'endroit, trop heureuse qu'elle était que plus personne ne vienne lui casser les pieds au sujet de tel ou tel ouvrage qui n'avait pas encore été remis sur son étagère.

La bibliothécaire allait enfin pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ...pour ranger les plus hautes étagères sans que ce coquin d'Argus ne vienne regarder sous sa robe.

Et tordu comme il était, c'était évident qu'il ne ferait pas une bonne affaire. Tiens, encore un qui n'apportait que des problèmes à McGonagall. Sa chatte, sa fichue Miss Teigne, semblait en pincer elle aussi pour le beau Pattenrond. Il suffisait de la voir se trémousser devant lui lorsqu'elle le voyait, c'en était presque pathétique.

Patty, comme elle l'appelait dans l'intimité, était trop courtisé. Et Filch était là, laid à faire peur, édenté avec son œil de verre.

S'il savait à quel point elle avait envie de sortir ses griffes pour lui crever l'autre œil. Ou même mieux, lui faire avaler Miss Teigne. Mais il paraissait que dans un établissement scolaire comme Poudlard, il fallait rester digne. McGonagall regrettait presque de ne pas avoir enseigné à Durmstrang.

A Durmstrang, ils n'étaient pas sexistes pour deux ronds et le balai de Karkaroff se levait encore bien à ce que lui avait dit Madame Maxime.

Et Merlin savait qu'il fallait un sacré balai pour oser le lever devant la grande Madame Maxime.

Il n'avait pas faiblit durant l'exercice de force. Et Olympe admit que ces chatouillements lui avaient agréablement rappelés une langue de chat.

Dans un accès de colère, McGonagall s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume et voulut écrire une lettre à Karkaroff dans laquelle elle lui conseillait vivement de faire installer un cybercafé dans les environs de Durmstrang afin qu'ils puissent correspondre plus facilement que par hibou interposé.

Mais, elle avait oublié qu'elle était encore un félin et déchira par inadvertance le parchemin.

A cet instant, elle fut simplement ravie de ne pas avoir eu dans l'idée, d'abord, de se gratter le nez.

Elle se retransforma, se gratta le nez et prit un parchemin.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, le réseau Internet était saturé par les commentaires sur McGonagall et sa fantastique chute allant du simple lol au "je savais qu'elle était bizarre". Et Michael Corner, lui, croulait sous les demandes en mariage.

Hermione ne savait que faire dans cet embrouillamini électronique et décida de sauter sur le premier type venu.

Ce fut ainsi que tous nommèrent ce jour comme étant celui où Hermione Granger avait embrassé Vincent Crabbe. Ce fut pour elle la révélation quant à son impulsivité ridicule et lui, ce fut le seul et unique baiser de toute sa vie.

Il avait trouvé ça répugnant et avait largement préféré son étreinte passionnée avec le calamar géant.

Au moins, le calamar, lui, savait se servir de chacun de ses appendices.

Et ses tentacules, oh my gosh, c'était délicieux.

Ça avait été le grand moment du grand amour entre Crabbe et le calamar. Evidemment, les gens pourraient se douter que quelque chose était arrivé à l'animal mais d'ici-là, personne ne devrait l'embêter

Dès qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux c'était l'extase, une jouissance gustative sans nom.

Les elfes emballèrent le calamar dans de petits sacs permettant de garder toute sa fraîcheur et le soir, avant de s'endormir, Crabbe se cachait sous ses couvertures pour un moment orgasmique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Ils lui avaient même fait des beignets et des chips de calamar pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce plaisir intense.

Goyle, Nott et Zabini lui avaient demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il faisait ainsi le soir mais jamais Crabbe ne s'était décidé à partager avec eux son plus grand secret si précieux. Cependant, dans le cyber-café de Pré-Au-Lard, il créa un blog sur les différentes façons de cuisiner, d'assaisonner et de manger un calamar géant. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait déjà une centaine de commentaires.

Il avait même acquis une renommée certaine dans le monde moldu avec son best-seller ; Tentaculinaire. Le grand secret de Crabbe serait garder par un calamar, ça les auraient fait rire ces idiots.

Il envisageait cependant l'ouverture d'un restaurant et, surtout, de l'un de ces systèmes de retrait par balai. Un restaurant agrémenté d'un Crabbe-Drive, quoi de mieux ?

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver de mieux pour sa clientèle. On allait se régaler, le tout-Londres allait se rendre au Crabbe's, spécialité calamar.


	6. Six CyberCafés

Les rêvasseries de Crabbe étaient probablement la seule chose qui le faisait tenir à Poudlard. Pour le reste, il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à cette école. Aucun, si ce n'était le cyber café nouvellement ouvert, son blog qui lui assurait un avenir et celui d'Hermione : Sang de Bourbe ta mère !

C'était les blogs les plus consultés après celui qui faisait le récit à la troisième personne des confidences sur l'oreiller de Rolanda et Pomona. Celui-ci avait vu sa fréquentation triplée quand une nouvelle photo avait été ajoutée dans la matinée même incluant le récit, Pomona et toute la réserve de Nimbus 2001 de l'école. Tous les jeunes joueurs avaient pu admirer leur accessoire en pleine utilisation telle qu'ils n'y avaient encore jamais pensés eux-mêmes. Ou en tout cas d'une façon telle qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore expérimentée.

Pour le plus grand malheur des premières années. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop jeunes, innocents, purs, mieux valait les préserver encore un peu. Les autres... eh bien les autres avaient certainement fini de perdre leurs illusions au fil du temps.

Euan Abercrombie, lui, ne s'était pas amélioré avec les années et avait continuer de croire jusqu'à ses 14 ans que les hippogriffes capturaient les chocogrenouilles...le cyber-café lui avait permis d'accélérer son éducation.

Le pauvre Euan était tombé de bien haut. En l'occurrence, cinquante centimètres, soit la hauteur de sa chaise. Il avait fait le tour de tous ses amis pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle. La rumeur voulait qu'une fille de sa classe ait même éclaté en sanglots en apprenant que le grand père Merlin n'existait pas non plus. Ce cyber café était peut-être un peu brutal mais il avait au moins pour mérite de faire entrer les enfants dans le véritable monde tel qu'il était... ou pas.

Ç'avait été vraiment un choc. La non-existence du Grand-Père Merlin fut l'occasion d'utiliser les rouleaux d'essuie-tout à proximité des machines informatiques. Albus s'en était senti particulièrement coupable. Mais il avait fait affaire avec la mère Essuie-Tout et il se devait d'honorer ses contrats. Tant pis si ses élèves devaient en pâtir. Après tout, ils l'auraient appris un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Il ne fallait pas non plus s'étonner que la jeunesse s'amollisse, avec les nouveaux draps de soie (qui avaient été retrouvés dans le fond d'un placard) roses que l'on avait fait installer dans tous les dortoirs.

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours su que ce placard serait source de problèmes. Chez les Serpentard, une fille y avait même élu domicile. Personne n'avait réussi à l'en déloger même à coups de balais ou de baguette. Il paraissait qu'elle allait jusqu'à mordre quiconque s'approchait d'elle.

De là était née l'affaire du placard. La Serpentard n'avait acceptée d'en sortir qu'à la condition de pouvoir avoir un uniforme assorti, mais il ne restait plus de tissu...Hermione Granger était passée par là.

Elle avait maintenant le monopole de la couleur rose. Ce qui la faisait ressembler à une grosse confiserie mais personne n'osait le lui dire. Le seul qui lui avait fait la réflexion, Ron lui-même dans toute sa délicatesse, avait failli avaler toutes ses dents en une seule fois.

Car Ron était connu et reconnu pour sa délicatesse et son tact...tout Poudlard savait à quel point Weasley pouvait être un boulet.

Weasley est notre boulet était d'ailleurs devenu un hymne. Même Harry qui avait été son meilleur ami avait été obligé de se résigner quant au fait que le destin avait mal fait les choses et qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être ami avec Malfoy dès le premier jour. Au moins, lui, il ne se baladait pas partout avec son rat à la main.

Malfoy; lui se réservait pour l'intimité. Et il n'avait pas un crapaud gluant et repoussant comme Neville, au moins. Mais Neville était à moitié Cracmol, il paraissait que ça venait de là. Harry n'en savait rien.

Cela devait surement intervenir. Quoique Snape fut sang-mêlé et eut une accointance pour les crapauds ne l'empêchait pas d'être très désirable une fois qu'il eut rencontré le Délicatessoie de son amant, Lucius.

Parce que Snape cachait bien son jeu. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui l'avait compris, peut-être juste Lucius, Harry et Hermione. Mais sous ses airs de maigrichon aux cheveux gras et au long nez, il lui suffisait d'un shampooing Pikpaloeil pour se transformer en un véritable athlète au poil doux et soyeux.


	7. Sept CyberCafés

C'est vrai que le shampoing qui ne pique pas les yeux avait été l'invention du siècle pour Severus. Il s'était fait avoir par le Dupe mais le Pikpaloeil était excellent et depuis Snape avait réveillé son potentiel érotique.

Il lui suffisait de faire tomber sa robe par-dessus un chaudron pour qu'Hermione se sente l'âme d'un norvégien à crête sur le point de préparer un œuf à protéger. La première fois qu'elle avait découvert les dessous de Snape, elle en avait été radicalement changée.

En effet, ses dessous en dentelle de Calais verte avec des petits serpents argentés l'avaient bouleversée. Et l'avoir retiré donna une nouvelle perspective du monde et de l'avenir à Hermione.

Harry, lui, avait vécu l'expérience autrement. Et la découverte des serpentins lui avait subitement rappelé qu'il était fourchelangue, pour le plus grand bonheur de son professeur de potions.

En effet, il avait pu dompter son anaconda pas du tout apprivoisé. Evidemment, il avait été mordu à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était les aléas du métier comme on dit. Ou comme on ne dit pas, Harry était de toute façon aussi mauvais en expressions qu'en potion. Et puis ce qui importait était la façon dont il transformait ses T en O.

Son premier O avait été de surprise quand son professeur l'avait convié dans ses appartements privés.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il aurait droit à une nouvelle leçon d'occlumencie mais il s'avéra que "mencie" n'avait rien à avoir avec ce cours particulier et c'était avec un sourire béat qu'Harry était revenu dans la salle commune juste pour faire baver Ron de jalousie. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien d'avoir un ami si ce n'était pas pour lui montrer à quel point on est mieux que lui.

Là était toute l'utilité d'un faire-valoir, d'un sous-fifre, être supérieur à lui et le montrer fièrement dans la Grande Salle.

Harry aurait pu se servir de Dobby mais Ron avait été un bien meilleur candidat. Quelqu'un qui mangeait de la bisque de homard avec si peu de délicatesse ne pouvait de toute façon pas valoir grand-chose.

Surtout de la recouvrir de chocolat noir...tout un chacun savait que la bisque de homard ne se valait qu'avec du chocolat blanc aux éclats de noisettes.

Et uniquement des noisettes pilées de l'ouest de l'Amérique du sud, sinon ça ne valait pas le coup, autant manger une chocogrenouille sans choco ou sans grenouille.

Ça ne valait pas une couronne dentaire de Dumbledore, c'était bien là le problème.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Le regard dans le vague, Dumbledore se souvenait du fameux jour où l'une de ses dents s'était brisée nette à cause d'une noisette pilée de l'est de l'Amérique du sud. Sa vie avait été gravement mise en danger et il avait été forcé de s'endetter pour payer ses soins.

Il avait dû aller dans une clinique privée de Londres où ils tentèrent sans raison de lui greffer une queue de cochon en tirebouchon conservée dans le formol.

Il avait zozoté pendant plusieurs semaines. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui mais la queue de cochon avait fini dans la vinaigrette et il s'en était rapidement débarrassé dans les cuisines de l'école. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa dent, il en avait conscience, mais en tout cas, il ne zozotait plus. Ou plus à cause d'une queue de cochon en tout cas.


	8. Huit CyberCafés

Quand on avait révélé la teneur du plat qu'ils avaient mangé, la plupart des élèves avaient été dégoutés et l'affaire avait finie en queue de poisson.

Tout ceci pour des queues de poire, on était bien d'accord.

Le cyber-café avait même offert des bonbons en forme de queue de cochon pour commémorer le premier anniversaire de l'événement.

Et pendant un an, les élèves furent conviés à apprendre la métamorphose partielle en cochon. Très peu, par contre, adhérèrent au mouvement, pour la plus grande tristesse de McGonagall qui avait une préférence pour les petites queues en tirebouchon.

Surtout depuis qu'Albus en faisait une utilisation répétée et régulière durant leurs ébats. Or, en tant qu'animagus chat, McGonagall avait une certaine tendance à sortir les griffes dans ces cas-là. Le pauvre Albus marchait parfois en canard des jours durant. Ce qui faisait croire qu'il avait une araignée au plafond alors qu'il avait juste une faim de loup.

Cet étalage d'animalité avait d'ailleurs pour effet d'attirer Hagrid. Mais tous savent que la grosse dynamite a souvent la plus petite mèche et aux premiers éclats de rire, le demi-géant, qui n'était vraiment géant qu'à moitié, sur tous les plans, s'était retrouvé humilié.

Il avait déçu tout le monde et pas même Flitwick n'avait pas trouvé ça très satisfaisant. Pourtant il suffisait d'un rien pour le faire sauter au plafond.

Le Flitwick sauteur avait été une activité que tous les membres du staff de Poudlard avaient prisée. Il fallait avouer que le petit bonhomme était tellement amusant que les gens ne s'en lassaient pas.

C'était sûr, ça ne manquait pas de ressort. Voilà pourquoi Albus fit payer ses collègues pour envoyer en l'air Filius. Certains se munirent de battes et le plus grand jeu du Flitwick-Quidditch fut inventé, Filius remplaçant momentanément le cognard.

Rolanda avait particulièrement aimé et ne s'était pas privée de monopoliser cette balle supplémentaire. L'ennui était que contrairement au véritable cognard, Filius se dégonflait facilement. L'âge, très certainement.

Il lui arrivait de tenir une bonne demi-heure mais l'envie d'exotisme survint on appela des elfes de maison, au grand désarroi de Weasley. En effet, il n'appréciait pas que l'on maltraite ceux qui préparaient ses repas et qui lui permettrait de prendre 3 kilos par jour et d'enrichir son taux de cholestérol à bas prix.

Ce n'était après tout que par rapport à Hermione qu'il se souciait de leur sort. Mais vu qu'elle avait radicalement changée, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait continuer à se tenir correctement avec ces mini-esclaves qui l'engraissaient gratuitement


	9. Neuf CyberCafés

Mini-esclaves que Vol-au-Vent ou Voldemoche, ou plutôt Voldemort avait recruté après s'être fait écraser ce qui lui restait de nez lorsque son géant de compagnie se coupa le doigt qui tomba sur le visage de son maître.

Un bon palliatif semblait-il, celui-ci l'adopta immédiatement, ravi de pouvoir parader et porter des lunettes comme ce maudit Potter. Maintenant, ils étaient à égalité. Et toc !

Mais Potter n'arrivait pas à sa cheville décharnée dès lorsqu'il s'agissait de pratiquer l'art très anglais du "Hug", le sombre seigneur ou Face de Serpent en avait fait un magistral à Drago, ce qui rendait jaloux le professeur Rogue qui se remettait à peine de son idylle avec Rosmerta et Slughorn.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait un doigt à la place du nez. Après tout, Rogue, et ses abdos qui valaient le détour, avait bien mieux. Pourquoi personne ne voulait donc croire que sous son allure, il était juste magnifique.

Depuis qu'il avait essayait le shampoing Dupe, ceci n'est pas du placement de produit, il avait des cheveux vraiment aussi parfaits que s'il les avait lavé à la paraffine liquide. Il était sûr qu'un jour il lancerait une mode. Mais la majorité de Poudlard était aveugle et n'avait d'yeux que pour Trelawney et ses lunettes dont les verres permettaient de voir une souris depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Quelle chance !

Elles permettaient surtout de voir la professeur d'astronomie qui faisait voir le septième nuage après la tombe de Merlin à la profe d'étude des runes. Et celle-ci comptait en runes antiques, à l'envers et dans de petits soufflements qui empêchaient ce bon vieux Rogue de dormir.

Il était insomniaque depuis que McGo lui avait proposé d'organiser la gestion du Calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch avec Colin Creevey comme assistant. Sur le coup, il avait cru que Colin poserait et il en avait été ravi. Il avait toujours aimé les blonds. Comme Gilderoy... oooh non, il s'interdisait d'y penser.

L'histoire était encore trop douloureuse pour lui et il préférait encore penser à la mort de Lily qui lui semblait presque consolatrice à côté. Gilderoy, comme il avait été merveilleux, et la potion qu'il lui avait fait boire, Merlin que c'était bon de le voir prit glorieusement dans sa souffrance tant la potion de Titillianda le faisait rire hystériquement.

Mais l'information avait transpiré et Rogue s'était vu regardé par des centaines de paires d'yeux le lendemain même. C'était honteux. Sa réputation était faite et on le nommait "Titillandus, l'homme qui riait hystériquement". Il en avait tellement honte qu'il préférait se cacher sous sa cape. Ce qui lui valu d'être pris pour un Détraqueur à plusieurs reprises.

On l'avait effectivement confondu avec les gardiens de la sombre prison au plein milieu de la Mer du Nord dont personne n'était jamais revenu vivant, et les seuls à s'en être échapper étaient morts maintenant. En plus la plupart des gens auraient préférer le baiser du détraqueur à celui de Rogue.

Ce qui ne l'arangeait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs parce que lui, franchement, il aurait aimé en baiser du monde. A commencer par James Potter. Enfin plus tellement depuis qu'il était mort.

Alors en désespoir de cause, il se rabattait sur Harry lorsque celui venait passer l'été dans sa maison de Cokeworth. Et Harry criait "pas le Détraqueur, pas le Détraqueur" alors que Rogue savait bien justement que c'était ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Après, à Poudlard, ils jouaient à se détester, pour faire croire que rien n'arrivait.

Mais qui était dupe ? Certainement pas Filius Flitwick qui lui aussi rêvait souvent du Détraqueur. Filius Flitwick qui était obligé d'empiler encyclopédies sur vieux grimoires épais pour atteindre le minimum syndical chez l'homme dont il voulait être l'amant.

Et encore, il n'avait jamais dit à personne pourquoi à chaque anniversaire et à chaque Noël il demandait des exemplaires de l'Encylopediae Detracus.

Il avait finalement réussit à en obtenir l'intégralité en 42 volumes et ce grâce à un homme mystérieux qu'il avait rencontré au Pub d'Abelforth qui avait ouvert une agence matrimoniale quand le cyber-café menaçait de lui faire de l'ombre. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa clientèle était plutôt chèvre.

Et il se sentait bouc émissaire. Quelle horreur. Ce monsieur, bien décidé d'en finir avec ce satané établissement, décida un beau matin d'aller déposer une plainte à la mairie de Pré Au Lard. Il s'en alla donc de bonne heure, croisant déjà les premiers étudiants qui babillaient... comme des babilleurs.

Mais on lui dit qu'il lui fallait remplir le formulaire A480 qui ne pouvait être obtenu qu'après avoir rempli le formulaire 747B mais le formulaire 747B requérait la signature d'au moins une personne de bonne foi. Et Abelforth, un peu sourd avait dit qu'il pouvait signer, car malgré son débit de boisson, il gardait un bon foie. On rejeta sa plainte sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

C'était probablement un quelconque sabotage, en fait, c'était plus que probablement, c'était ça, il en était convaincu. Comment ne pas devenir Mangemort après ça ? C'était simple, c'était impossible ! Encore un coup d'Albus, il en était certains, son frère fichant son long nez crochu de partout.

Le mystérieux homme avait donc hibouté Voldepaslavie à ce sujet. Et ce dernier n'avait pas répondu, lui faisant gravement affront. Et même pire, le messager à plumes n'était jamais revenu, sûr qu'il ait fini en hibou farci.

Il tenait de sa tante Honoria, celle qui avait épousée un sorcier au cœur velu, une excellente recette de hibou farci où il fallait ajouter du chou et des cailloux. Le meilleur étant bien sûr les cailloux mais il fallait pour cela les faire revenir dans un peu de beurre. Cette recette, seul Vincent Crabbe avait été capable de la reproduire. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne voulait la partager avec personne.

Vincent Crabbe restait encore abasourdi par le succès de son livre Crèmes et Châtiments qui avait été vendu à deux exemplaires dans toute la Grande Bretagne, et il fallait avouer que ça lui était un peu monté à la tête. Il envisageait d'ailleurs une grande séance de dédicaces et Argus Rusard avait accepté, pour ce faire, de lui prêter son placard à balai personnel. Quel honneur, Crabbe n'en revenait pas.

Il avait même eut un contrat spécial avec la Mère Grattesec et Gaichiffon pour lancer une nouvelle gamme de produits. Et la perspective de voir son visage sur un chiffon à épousseter que tous les elfes de maison du monde utiliseraient le rendait euphorique. C'était magique. Pour une fois qu'il était doué en matière de magie, il n'allait tout de même pas s'en priver.

Une peau de chamois en plus, soyeuse, douce et jaune avec de belles coutures rouges. Une peau de chamois dragonesque peut-être même, qui sait, peut-être un malheureux avait-il était désigné pour aller arracher une peau morte à un norvégien à crête. Harry ? Oui Potter pouvait bien être sacrifié, c'était un fait.


	10. Dix CyberCafés

Le dragon nécessitait un gommage régulier des écailles mortes, ce sans quoi il était de très mauvais poil, même si les dragons n'en avaient pas. Et un dragon de mauvais poil, ça ne pardonnait pas. Il était même de notoriété publique qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester entre ses griffes car du coup, il avait les crocs.

Le Pansedefer Ukrainien avait déjà dévoré et détruit tous les stocks de calamars farcis de Crabbe qui dut cuisiner ses homonymes pour permettre à son affaire de continuer de tourner. Remplir un Pansedefer cependant quand on était un boulet, n'était pas une tâche évidente et souvent Crabe avait imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être désigné à sa place.

C'est pourquoi il envoya un jour un jeune première année. Personne ne le revit jamais et sa photo fit longuement l'affiche du cyber café. Lorsque l'on avait envoyé quelqu'un pour partir à sa recherche on découvrit qu'il vivait une passion brulante avec le reptile. Et cette fois-ci, l'information enflamma les imaginations. Feu le première année était devenue une véritable légende, détrônant immédiatement Vincent Crabbe dont la célébrité avait duré en tout et pour tout... dix minutes.

Tout feu tout flamme, on avait tout imaginé mais personne ne doutait que le dragon et le jeune garçon avaient été reliés par un amour délirant des marshmallows rôtis.

L'un et l'autre se complétaient et rapidement, une délicieuse odeur de guimauve fondue envahie l'école. Etait convié qui voulait mais personne n'arrivait à approcher le dragon dont les écailles ne pelaient plus depuis qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau compagnon.

Tout était bien.

Sauf pour le mâle.


End file.
